Reflections of a Prodigy
by jazzzz
Summary: Tsukimori Len, as well as the rest of his class, got assigned to write a 2000 word reflection journal on the next 2 weeks of their life. What will happen?
1. Introduction

**Reflections of a Prodigy**

Title pretty much screams it all, doesn't it? But, this isn't your typical reflections story.

From my experience, I've had to do various reflection journals. In these journals, I have had to look at events that have happened, and then analyse them and see if some theory makes sense of the way I have acted. I also have to consider possible improvements in my actions for future situations similar to that; and in the end this all has to be submitted in.

This story follows on from the newest arc of La Corda D'oro – the new concours that Hino Kahoko enters so that Zaoyinu-sensei, Tsukimori and Osaki's old violin teacher, will accept her as one of his students. The reflection journal, which will be created throughout the story, will look at our favourite "Prodigy" and his feelings on various matters.

Please join me in uncovering the thoughts of the beautiful, cold-hearted and yet loved; Tsukimori Len.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

Walking along the practice room corridor with Saotome-sensei, we came across someone playing on their violin. It wasn't the best playing, but I could figure out instantly who was playing it. Hino.

Saotome-sensei asked me about her. He also asked me about my thoughts on her ability. I figured truthfulness was the way to go, and so I told Saotome-sensei that "she produces sound which makes people calm down". I was very surprised when Saotome-sensei said that it meant that I respected her.

Eventually, news spread around the school that Hino had entered the upcoming music competition. I confronted her, and was surprised at finding out that the reason she wanted Saotome-sensei to teach her was because I respected Saotome-sensei's shadow.

That word again. Respect. Is this day all about me figuring out who I respect and I don't?

When she continued talking, she even said that she respected me. I think I was more surprised at that then Saotome-sensei telling me that I respected her. The fact that she wants to try to run down the path I have been on previously – it made me realise how dear to me she had become.

That I found myself coaching her.


	3. Day 2

Day 2

I think I got somewhere with coaching Hino today. I don't know.

When she tried to play a vibrato, it sounded like she was drunk. She didn't hold the notes long enough. It didn't even sound like her normal playing.

I could tell by her expressions that she was finding it hard. I demonstrated to her what a vibrato should be like, and gave her some tips.

As soon as she started calling me "sensei", I got immediately annoyed. I'm not a teacher. I'm just giving her advice to help her performance. That doesn't make me a teacher. Does it?

After our session, we walked out to the traffic lights; and parted ways. I was filled with a slight sense of accomplishment.


	4. Day 3

Day 3

After practice, I looked at my watch. Damn. I'm late.

I rushed to the rehearsal room to coach Hino some more.

Missing out on time with Hino feels like missing out on time when I'm true to myself. I noted to myself that next time I wouldn't be late ever again to an arrangement with her.

I definitely won't forgive myself if I didn't help in improving Hino's skill with the violin. I don't care if she said that I sounded strict, it's the truth. I want her to play. To catch up to me. And be with me. One day.

I was adamant to walk her home. After all, it was my fault that practice went late. It's the least I could do, right?

On the way to Hino's place, it was quiet. Very quiet. I wanted to make some small talk, but I wasn't sure about what. And with the varied expressions I saw on Hino's face, I think that she didn't know either.

All of a sudden, Hino's stomach rumbled. It was a very welcome relief to actually hear something other than pure quiet.

We took a side detour to a place that sold meat buns. Hino offered some to me, because she felt bad that she made me do a detour with her for food. I was surprised. I've never eaten meat buns sold in outdoor stalls before.

That's probably something I should note down for this stupid activity: my first time eating meat buns from an outside stall.

It wasn't too bad, in fact. The taste. It was actually good.

After having food, she seemed to be in a talkative mood again. I let her rant on; I wasn't in a particularly conversational mood.

When she was talking about how we would become third years; I wanted to tell her to wake up from that stupid fantasy. I'm not just going for a short term trip. I'm **leaving** Seisou Academy. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her that.

Soon enough, we ended up at her house.

I was surprised when she said "arigatou gozaimasu, tsukimori-kun". She actually took into account the fact I wasn't used to walking people home, eating at food stalls and that.

For me, seeing her smile was more than enough. I blushed furiously. Then, I walked home with a very good mood.


	5. Day 4

Day 4

I was intent on making sure no practice time was wasted, and was very strict with Hino during our session. To Hino, most likely I seemed like a slave master.

But what I really wanted to do was to hide the fact that I actually blushed yesterday. It wasn't just a little blush – it was quite noticeable. At least, that's what I thought; because I felt my face becoming very hot.

I was adamant that she improve while under my tutelage. So that she would be accepted by Saotome-sensei, and I could hopefully believe that we will meet again in future.

After practice, Hino and I bumped into Miyaji. I was surprised yet also not happy to see her. Especially when I am with Hino!

She even put her hand on my shoulder! As much as I am unfussed by it; I didn't want her to do it in front of Hino! I know she's being caring and all – but really, Hino – well, I should say Kahoko – is much better at doing that.

*blush again inwardly*

Once again, it nearly spilled that I'm going abroad. I don't know why; I just don't want her to know of it. Yet. I regrettably had to tell Kahoko (will I ever call her by her first name?) that I had to leave early; to talk with Miyaji about some things.

She didn't mind, but I felt guilty. Instantly.

It was pretty much after Kahoko left that we (Miyaji and I) bumped into my rival Tsuchiura. It seemed that he wanted to tell me something.

He confronted me about the one thing I didn't want to be confronted about. My not telling Kahoko about my going-abroad trip. I tried to shrug it off, but that baka seems to know too much about me. There are people saying that we're similar – but are we really? I think we're on two different scales.

When he asked me "are you an idiot?", I was surprised. Isn't he the idiot? He doesn't understand a single thing about music, and about how it really is all about the competitions and rankings. Or is it me? No, it can't be me. I'm a musical violin prodigy!

At that time, I was pretty shocked I nearly stopped thinking and actually heard what he was saying. I had never thought about it the way he told me until he actually told me himself. I hadn't thought about why I didn't want to tell Hino. All my mind was mainly obsessed about at the time was getting her to a good standard in her violin playing.

My defences were pretty low during my talk with Tsuchiura. He said it to me pretty straight – and ended with "I like Hino". Why am I the one who gets told that? What does it have to do with me?

Although, I didn't think like that at that exact time. It took a few minutes for what he said to kick in before I could actually reply.

The first thing I could think of telling him was that he was a fool. A very big fool. That he didn't know what he was saying.

I was expecting him to possibly agree with me, but he didn't. He just said that I was a "shameless jerk" and walked off. What am I meant to get from that conversation – I mean, wasn't it a waste of my time? I'm pretty sure I didn't get anything out of it...

But oddly, it stayed with me. Tsuchiura's talk. I kept on thinking about it, and Miyaji had noticed that I was spacing out quite a bit.

As Miyaji said goodbye, the only person I could really see was Kahoko. Saying that exact line. "Goodbye, Tsukimori-kun!" With that smile of hers, and her red hair all over the place. It struck me then that maybe I did have some kind of inner reason about keeping my going abroad to myself (and everyone else except Kahoko).


	6. Day 5

Day 5

I decided to leave the main house early. When I went to the rehearsals rooms, I was surprised to hear a violin. I was even more surprised when I looked into the room and saw Kahoko, practicing. I decided then that I would do an impromptu session with her.

Although, regrettably, that made her late for class. Yet I'd rather she spend more time with me while we can still be together like this...

I had told Yunoki some time ago (I don't recall precisely when) that pretty much wherever Kahoko goes there will be people talking about her.

Pretty much, most of my day was stuck inside the music department attending classes. The teacher who gave my class (2-A) this reflection journal assignment – let's name him as baka-sensei from now on – was pretty much ordering us around making sure that we continued doing the baka assignment.

I did think a lot about how I would approach Kahoko. What I'd say, how cool I'd sound like – I had everything rehearsed. But as soon as I stepped inside the regular department, I forgot that I'd be stared at because I'm a lone music department student.

And out of all things, I did not expect to see Kahoko with that bastard Tsuchiura. What was he doing; touching her hair and being like this big brother to her? As soon as I saw that, I nearly stopped in my tracks. I wanted to turn back, right then. I also completly forgot about whatever I had rehearsed to say to her.

I wanted to turn back around, but my pride wouldn't let me. I won't **ever** let that Tsuchiura get ahead of me.

I approached her, and pretty much told her I was free today for training if she wanted to. She was quite glad, which made me glad that I had volunteered my time. Tsuchiura didn't seem so happy though. Which is even better.

All of a sudden, everything happened in slow motion. As she was moving towards me, Tsuchiura grabbed Kahoko's hand. It seemed like he was shocked that he had unconsciously did it, and so let her hand go. I think I know what he's really letting go though. He's letting go of Kahoko. And not in the sense of something physical.

Soon enough, Kahoko and I were walking side by side heading to the rehearsal rooms.

I was planning to carry on intelligent conversation, but all I could think about was the scene I saw before. And so, I asked Kahoko about her relationship with Tsuchiura. I wanted to clarify for myself that she never thought of him the same way that he does of her. She seemed happy that it looked to other people that her relationship with Tsuchiura was good, and babbled on about him helping her with things. What, don't I help you? I mean, what am I doing here?

She talked about when they first met, and how he seemed like a complete jock. I mean, who wouldn't think if you were in the soccer team, was super tall and had the whole attitude thing would be a jock? When she started talking about hands though, I was (sadly) on Tsuchiura's side.

I told her frankly that her hands were small; and to show it I compared my hand with hers. Her eyes-wide-open expression told me that she was surprised, and I'm pretty sure I was at myself too. Surprised that I could actually touch her hand with mine that easily.

After then, she changed the topic immediately. I wonder why, but it's not like I particularly care.

Well ok, I lie. I do care. Whenever it comes to Kahoko.


	7. Day 6

Day 6

She's all that is in my mind now. Coach Hino, coach Hino, coach Hino. I won't let her efforts go to waste. Her music is something my music doesn't have, and under the right teaching, she could go places. And maybe, just maybe, we'll meet up again.

But it's odd. I shouldn't be concerned with her progress. I should be concerned in myself, my own violin, and my skills.

Has meeting Hino changed me? I've made what other people say are surprising choices, I've been questioned over my motives. That damn Tsuchiura questioned me as to why I haven't told Hino about my going abroad, too. Who does he think he is?

Yeah, that's right. I'm going abroad. I haven't told her because I don't want to see her expression when I do – I don't know why. Or maybe I just don't think she needs to know about it. I don't really care, either way.

I do know one thing that is occupying most of my mind. Will she continue? She says that I was the person who made her realise that the violin is a very beautiful and melodic instrument. If I leave, will she still play?

I was scared when she said she wouldn't be playing. That she wasn't going to be affected if she did. I don't know what I would've done if she had quit. But thankfully, Schubert's Ave Maria came to the rescue.

I met her again at lunchtime, heading to the practice rooms. I had intended on practicing, but with Kahoko around, I knew that my instinct would be to tutor her and then forget about my own progress. Instead, I proposed that we should head around to a music performance I had gotten tickets for.

We had arranged to meet up there. But here I was, early, fidgeting around in my suit. My hair. I wasn't sure what even looked okay. Should I button up a bit more; should I not? At one point, I nearly wanted to grab a corsage for her. I scolded myself, and said that it wasn't a ball or anything, just two friends meeting up to watch a musical performance.

Soon enough, I heard someone running. It sounded like they were in heels, as well. I looked up and saw Kahoko.

When she approached me, she slowed down and huffed and puffed like she did a marathon. I raised my eyebrow inquisitively. It was like she knew what I was going to ask; that she said "I didn't want you to stay back waiting for me."

As we headed in and took seats at the front, I silently hoped that maybe that line would be applicable to her violin skills.

The music was as I expected it. It wasn't technically the best, but it felt... warm. Like Kahoko. I dared to look at her while the duet was playing, and her expression was one-of-a-kind. It was pure joy. As I looked at that face, I found that I was fighting against myself to smile at her too.

After the performance, everyone slowly filed out. As we were at the front, we were the last to come out. We made pleasant conversation about the previous performance. It was probably a first for me – it didn't feel forced, or fake. Even as I silenced myself to listen to her babbling on, it wasn't annoying. It was oddly ... nice.

Until I noticed that she was favouring a leg. She tried to hide it from me, but then openly admitted that she had blisters. I wanted to pull my hair out. How can a girl be this bad at wearing heels?

I knew that I should find her some easier shoes to wear, like sneakers. I needed bandaids too, didn't I? I told her to stay there waiting for me.

As I walked away, I carried with me a mental note. Band-aids. I ran to the nearest drugstore I could find that was still open at this late hour, and bought some band aids.

I ran back to see her sitting down, waiting for me. I apologized about making her wait, and slowly took her foot out of her high heel. The damage, that is the blisters, were pretty bad. There were at least two large ones. One, I know, was from all the way back in the first selection – when she was running to find Shoji to realise that Shoji was planning to backstab her and ditch being her accompaniment all along.

I, of course, scolded her for not taking better care of herself. As a violinist, she should take more care of herself. A lot more!

I'm pretty sure it attracted a lot of attention. A guy tending to a girl's foot. It's the chivalry that's supposed to be long dead.

As she fussed and panicked, I talked with her about the last time it had occurred. Blisters. She calmed down, and joined the discussion.

Then, I said my worst fear aloud. I have no clue what possessed me to do it; looking at her foot and placing it gently back in the high heel. She responded the way I had hoped that she would.

I felt like exposing myself to her. Everything. How I felt about her, her music... it all came out. Although, I asserted with myself, she didn't need to be worried about me. So I cut out a few things.

I widened my eyes as the words "one day" came out. I wished that it would come. I wanted it to come. With all my might. That "one day", we will be able to play duets together. We will be able to meet with each other again. Because now, I can't be here anymore. I'm going to Vienna.

As the words escaped, I wanted to take them back. Her expression, for a brief moment, showed how sad she truly was. But, as soon as I saw it, she was back to being her lively old self, saying all sorts of stuff people normally say when this time comes.

I knew that by saying the last words, that there were two possibilities. One, she could completely give up and the light that she brought to my life would extinguish. Two, she could catch up to me.

As I bid her goodnight, I could feel her eyes on me. I didn't know what was going on in her head; and if I knew, I possibly would cancel my trip. It's so bothersome, the way she seems to cling on me. Not in a physical manner, but her mannerisms and sayings – I can hear them, even if she isn't anywhere near me.

I looked up to the bright sky, and did something I normally don't do. I prayed. For Kahoko and I to meet again, no matter what.


	8. Day 7

Day 7

I got called by Hihara-sempai to see Kanazawa-sensei. It seems he wants a gathering of the participants of the previous concours.

When I arrive with Hihara-sempai, I see that everyone else is there too. Even Kahoko.

We look towards Kanazawa-sensei, puzzled by this calling. Kanazawa-sensei pointed over to Kira-sensei, who then tells us that we are to play together at the culture festival. It is fitting, I guess. That music will be the way I say goodbye to Kahoko.

I am also told by Kira-sensei to do a solo. It is expected, after all, I am the winner of the previous concours. It seems that Kira-sensei felt the obligation to tell everyone else that I was heading off overseas, too. I guess they would've known, sooner or later.

I couldn't face Kahoko. I just shrugged off what Hihara-sempai was saying to me, and looked at something else but her.

After the meeting, we all filed out in single file.

I mentioned in passing to Yunoki that if he could, please check up on Kahoko. He nodded, and we went our separate ways.

At lunch, I went to the rehearsal room to practice my violin. I was glad that I hadn't bumped into Kahoko yet. I still couldn't face her after the meeting earlier today.

Even though my chin was rested on the violin, and I was immersed in the sound I created – I could hear footsteps. Approaching quickly. It reminded me of something. What was it again?

As I played my final notes, I felt like someone was watching me. I finished my piece, looked at my violin to check that everything was alright, and saw that Kahoko was behind the door.

I thought that maybe she wanted to find me to ask me for help, but what she said instead nearly took my breath away. She wouldn't be giving up the violin. And she was supporting me. The happiness that I felt threatened to overflow and come bursting out in who knows what form.

As I went home after school and practice that day, Kahoko's words kept coming back to me. And I smiled.


	9. Day 8

Day 8

It was the sports day for General Ed. Music Ed students are allowed to participate, though we usually don't anyways.

I allowed myself during class to think of what Kahoko might do – not just the events, but what injuries she could cause herself – before pulling myself back into reality and class. It seems the baka-sensei now wants a draft of his baka reflection journal in two weeks? Everyone's complaining about it, even me; inside.

During lunch, I met Kahoko in the rehearsals room for her training. She was concerned that I was wasting time with her – but to me, it's not a waste of time at all. Now, I feel at ease with her. So, I said what I honestly thought.

I looked away as I said it, though. I wasn't feeling that brave to risk eye contact.

After school, I was in the rehearsals room again. I also knew that the sports day had officially begun. I spared quite a few thoughts for her. The same as this morning - I didn't want her to injure herself or do anything stupid that might make the sound that she creates different.

I thought back to what Tsuchiura said. Maybe it was more than that?


	10. Day 9

Day 9

My day didn't really start until I met her in the hallway. She smiled at me before moving on. I couldn't help but turn around and watch her until she left my sight.

Baka-sensei was on my case today for not getting the work anywhere near complete yet. He should be happy I'm even doing this day stuff. I keep telling him that as a Music Education student, my violin is my first priority. That got re-affirmed by people higher than him, so it's okay now. He still wants it though.

I'll start working on the reflection journal soon. I think.

At lunch, I was coaching Kahoko again. She's been getting better, and we've both noticed that. I think that she will be pretty good by the time the next concours comes up. Although, I'm still uncertain as to whether she will get a prize. I guess it's up to see what theme the judges have on that matter.

Mainly today, we worked on Salut D'Amour; the song she played a part of during the short holiday we had near the beach. I must say that she's doing quite well at it.

Today, I met this weird little flying thing. It was in the room with Kahoko before I went in and interrupted their conversation. The thing didn't have time to hide.

I do kind of hate myself though. I came late. And Kahoko didn't even spend the time before I came practicing. She was talking to the weird little flying thing!!

Shortly after I came in, Kahoko pointed at it and said that the reason she was playing violin so well before was because of that thing. But, I'm not a person who cares about where the blame lies and things like that. All I know is that, nevertheless, she played mirroring her heart. As long as the sound she produces is still the way it was before, I don't really give much care as to who or why or what.

The 'flying thing' introduced itself as Lili, a musical fairy who was somehow recruited by the headmaster of the school to bring the art of music into everyone's hearts. I must say that it's starting to work. Everyone is taking an interest in the concours now.

After practice, we walked out to the traffic lights where we split ways as we normally do. I wish that practice didn't end so quickly – time flies to me when I'm with Kahoko. Even if it's when I'm lecturing her constantly about her irregular elbow positioning or some other kind of positioning.

I vowed to myself that I will try to make the most of this short time as much as possible.


	11. Day 10

Day 10

Today, it was the final start of the new concours. All the participants; that is – Tsuchiura, Shimizu, Shoko, Kahoko and myself – were present in Kanazawa's office when he gave out the theme.

It was one of those extremely odd themes that everyone got surprised at. I pretended not to be surprised, but inside, I was too. It was_ Spirit_. We had to find a song that would best fit our spirits as musicians, I assume. Most definitely for me, I will play another technically challenging piece. I would say that Tsuchiura would too – and I hate losing to anyone, especially to him.

Kahoko seemed happy when she saw that topic, after the initial blank-eyed stares. I'm guessing that it wasn't that hard of a topic.

She saw me after the meeting, and asked me to meet her after school in the rehearsals room. I don't know what for, but I might as well.

When I came to the rehearsals hall – where all the rooms are located in – I heard a lone violin. Playing a song that I knew so well. I walked quietly over to where Kahoko was practicing. Her back was towards me, but I could see that she was relaxed, and playing the song really well. It's funny, we just worked on that song. _Salut D'Amour_. Goodbye love. Or even "see you soon, my love". Is it her way of trying to say goodbye to me?

I instantly rid myself of that thought. There's no way Kahoko would think of me in that way.

As soon as Kahoko finished playing, I walked in as if I wasn't waiting outside at all. She brought down her violin, and smiled at me. I think she knew that I was listening to her play, all along. But she didn't question me.

As she replayed _Salut D'Amour_, I closed my eyes. Thoughts and images started streaming through – and I finally understood why this song was the best piece for her to play. I hoped, deep down, that the judges could sense it too.

When she finished, I clapped. It really was a good and solid performance. When I told her she had no need for me anymore, she shrugged it off and said that I'm still needed.

I'm kind of happy at that. Kahoko _needs_ me.


	12. Day 11

Day 11

The day came quicker than I anticipated. This year's interschool concours.

As I tried to get out of bed, I felt something strange that was pulling me down. It felt like... hands.

I looked to my left.

Kahoko was lying soundly right next to me.

I jerked awake and took her hands off me, as the images of what happened yesterday came back to me. I put my head in my hands as I realised how out-of-control I had been. And how, even while I was sick, I took advantage of her kindness.

But still, I couldn't help looking at the red-haired girl who was on my bed, sleeping away. She looked like an angel, even though her hair was at all sorts of angles. I leaned down, swept the hair away from her forehead, and kissed her forehead lightly.

Her eyes blinked, and she looked up at me sleepily. And called me "Len-kun".

I sucked in my breath. She'd never called me by my first name before. In fact, before yesterday, I hadn't even dreamed of half of the things that actually happened!

I turned my eyes away from hers, so that she couldn't see me blushing furiously. I pointed to the big clock on the wall. It said the current date, which was also the day for the interschool concours.

As soon as she saw the date, she instantly jumped out of bed as well.

The two of us ran down to see Misa Hamai at the foot of the stairs, looking at us like she was the Cheshire Cat who had gotten what she wanted.

Before any of us could ask her what's going on, the caretaker rushed us down for breakfast, and had already gotten formal clothes for both of us.

|~-~|

We arrived, to see Hihara-sempai's extremely down face. It's a good thing he isn't participating in this concours, he would bring the quality of the music down.

I know now that feelings contribute a lot to playing. And, as I look at Kahoko talking with Kanazawa-sensei apologizing continuously, I want to tell her. I want her to know my feelings.

I look down at my blue violin case. And I realised how I could show it to her. All I needed to do was play.

|~-~|

The order was given out. I would go first, followed by Kahoko, Tsuchiura, Shimizu and Shoko would end it up. I was glad that I was going before Kahoko.

I looked at her, in the red halterneck dress that my caretaker had gotten. It reminded me of the red in her hair, and she looked beautiful in it. She noticed my gaze and smiled back at me, and nodded towards the stage.

I took a deep breath.

It's time for me to prove a lot of things.

|~-~|

The applause was nearly deafening. I walked in, determined to see the expression on the face of the one I knew I truly loved.

She was nearly a mess. Crying and smiling at the same time... I felt myself being weak and strong, and my emotional instincts kicked in. I held her as she cried, and in a short amount of time she pushed herself away, wiping the last of her tears.

She looked at me before looking at everyone else, and walked out onto the stage with her violin.

Everyone in the audience was very silent until she began her _Salut D'Amour_. The joy, the sadness, all her emotions – I could feel them all, in this music. And something else. Was it... stubbornness? I looked to Tsuchiura, who amazingly didn't look like the scariest person in the world.

He nodded at me. And I looked back at her, and realised what it was. _Perseverance._

My breath was caught in my throat as she approached a particularly hard part of the song. But, she persevered. She had gotten it right, and I was sure that the judges would consider her now as a seriously good participant.

When she finished, there was silence from the audience, before overwhelming applause. She bowed, and walked back backstage.

Her smile was infectious, and before long all of us backstage wore the same smile. Even Tsuchiura did as he walked out; and he even smiled at me.

That was an odd feeling.

I guess, with this, I could truly write that article for baka-sensei now. Of course, not with Kahoko's help. I looked at her as she and Shoko talked, and my expression softened. She looked back at me, and blushed as she realised that I was already looking at her.

She turned away.

I looked to Kanazawa-sensei, who had a peculiar look on his face, as he looked between Kahoko and me. The words he shared with me were surprising.

My eyes widened as I looked at the figure of Kanazawa-sensei, who was already approaching Tsuchiura.

I smiled inwardly to myself. _I'll say it soon. Sooner than you think._


	13. In The Creation of the Journal

**Glasses or no glasses? I asked the one who everyone wants to know about.**

**Len – only if I have to**

**Me – but you look so good in them!!!!!!**

**Len – I've never had to have a prescription. You, on the other hand, have this massive prescription that means you waste an extra 200 dollars a year.**

**Me – oy don't bag my glasses! They're a fashion statement! And the prescription isn't massive!**

**Len – i don't want to. End of story**

**I sighed. I guess we can dream...**

I sat on my desk, pen in hand, my reflection journal paper slowly being written out. It was a good idea to actually have the days in writing, so that I could look back on them.

Thankfully, it's only a 2000 word report. That means that not all 10 days will make it.

And if I think about it carefully, I don't want all 10 days to make it.

According to some book, I have a "_loving instinct that can only be opened up by a special person_". I don't want to write that in print. I really don't want to.

But if I don't, it'll never explain that stuff in my days. And the baka-sensei is gonna downgrade me. I don't need to be downgraded now, not before Vienna. I want to leave Seisou Academy with no problems.

Well, with Kahoko, it's a different matter.

Let's push that aside for now.

I continue working on this way for several hours. I'm looking at the books, and there's something that seems to be missing from my theory section.

From what baka-sensei said, a reflection journal is the following:

An experience(s). This should be an event that had occurred that you were a part of. You go into some detail about what you saw or heard or did.

A reflection on the observation / detail. You go into why you say you what you saw or did or heard. It's kind of like observing your own behaviour.

Find theories. These theories should support the first two, if not the second one majorly. They should be sourced from several sources.

Possible experimentation. What you could do in a similar situation to change your reaction around and gain a different result.

If I recall from my draft, I was lacking in numbers 2 and 4. But, baka-sensei had called for a draft first.

I went to school and dropped it at his desk.

"Oh, Tsukimori. The draft."

I didn't wait for him to say anything else.

"If you could please read and review."

I waited tensely as he slowly and methodically read through it all. He nodded a bit, and grabbed his trademark red pen.

He circled a few areas and noted a few things to me.

"You should have more flow in your writing. Each paragraph seems to be its own thing. This journal is the "whole thing", the paragraph is like a part that makes up the "whole thing". Just like a string trio. Viola, Violin and Cello. Without any of them, it doesn't sound right."

I was impressed by the reference to music. It seemed he did some research.

"And you are going to need work on your parts 2 & 4"

My hopes sunk instantly. But he smiled encouragingly at me.

"I've highlighted possible areas where you could add more. If you give this to me in like two weeks, that'd be great."

I walked out of his office, kind of hopeful.

I don't think I've ever been hopeful for anything besides Kahoko.

I walked home slowly with a smile on my face, and set to violin practice. I won't lose to her just yet.

**Chorus: WE WANT SOME EXPLANATIONS!**

**Me: Ok ok, you will get them? What is it?**

**Len: Well, first off, there is school on Saturday. But I don't usually have Saturday classes. That's why I went in and out.**

***parts of the chorus quieten down***

**Me: I got the "a reflection journal is the following" list from old studies. It's in fact part of the Kolb Model.**

**Len: Kolb? I haven't heard of that name.**

**Me: *annoyed* Of course you haven't, he's not part of music.**

**Single voice in chorus: What's the 'trademark red pen'?**

***Len and I looked at each other and sighed***

**Len: Baka-sensei has this red pen he has used for ages to correct people's reports. **

**Me: Trademark was just the easiest way to explain that.**

**Hihara: Now, that's all the time we have for Q&A... until next time!**

**Me: Wait! There's one more thing!**

***Hihara and Len look at me and roll their eyes***

**Me: Day 11 isn't included in Len's 10 days because it's a special for all the fans ^^**

***Hihara and Len drag me away before I can say anymore***


	14. The Unforgettable End

I wiped the non-existent sweat from my forehead. I put my pen down, and sighed in relief.

I finished the reflection journal!

I looked at the time – I had woken up early – and was amazed to see that I still had half an hour to eat and dress before I went to school.

I went and did my usual morning rituals – brushing my teeth, washing my face, shower – then headed down to eat.

The caretaker had already left some hot food for me, which I ate methodically. I looked around the room. Somehow, it seemed different.

I saw it differently.

As I went to put on my uniform, I pondered. I looked down at the reflection journal that was lying on my desk. Was it because of that?

I shrugged my shoulders. I carefully put the reflection journal inside my bag, and zipped it up.

I then grabbed my violin case and off I went to Seisou Academy.

|~-~|

I walked down the General Ed department to the staffroom where baka-sensei was. Everyone stared at me as I walked down.

I guess it's their right to be curious.

But I didn't really care.

I walked in the staffroom, gave it to baka-sensei, and pretty much walked out.

And back to the Music Ed department for classes.

|~-~|

It was late after school.

Kahoko had realised that she needed to see a teacher to ask about some things, but when she went into the staffroom, there was nearly no-one there.

She walked to the teacher's desk, and placed a note.

Kahoko was planning to walk back out until something caught her eye.

It was a report with Len Tsukimori's name on it.

|~-~|

Kahoko wasn't a curious person at heart; but with Len-kun she really did want to know.

She slowly read the journal. Her eyes widened as she came across her own name a few times.

It seemed that it was a summary of the past few days. She blushed when she read carefully what it said. It was like her key to his thoughts. She didn't want to stop reading it, at all.

Until she heard the door of the staffroom open.

|~-~|

Kahoko quickly hid under the desk.

The footsteps went to the desk that she was under. She heard the person mutter:

"Where is that baka-sensei when I ever need him... I really wanted to see how I did on this, though..."

Her eyes widened as she realised it was Len-kun.

She prayed with all her heart that he wouldn't notice her. She even made her breathing quiet.

After a while, he left.

As soon as she heard the footsteps going out and the staffroom door slide, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked around to make sure no-one was around before standing up.

She was surprised at herself. _Why did I need to hide from Len-kun? _

She looked down at the journal again. She read the final bits, and was shocked.

Somehow, she managed to direct herself out of the school. As soon as she was out, she nearly collapsed on the gate. She was extremely surprised by what was on the journal.

It seemed... that as she thought of Len-kun a lot... Len-kun thought of her, too.

She smiled.

_I can't wait for what comes next._

|~-~|

Len Tsukimori watched as the red-hair did all sorts of theatrics. _What is she doing?_

I walked out to see what was wrong.

I wasn't expecting to see a beaming face from her.

It was so bright; I shielded my eyes just in case. As soon as she noticed me, she looked at me. And I slowly took my hand away from my eyes.

"What's wrong, Len-kun?"

I looked back at her.

"I was just going to ask you that."

|~-~|

We walked back to Kahoko's house together. After we talked a bit, I told her that the caretaker at home wasn't on duty, and so she offered me to come to her place and she'd make something.

I blushed thinking about it. Me, eating food from the girl I loved. It seemed like a dream come true.

Thankfully, this time, it wasn't silent as we walked together slowly back to her place. We both talked, even though I let her say more.

When I look back on that, it felt... like I was the luckiest person in the world.

But, I guess I shouldn't say that just yet.

I still haven't told her.

|~-~|

As I sat down on the kitchen table while she made some food, I pondered how I'd approach it.

Would I say it straight, or make it sound all nice and fancy... when it comes to this, I just don't know. I looked at her, busying herself in the kitchen making food.

My eyes softened as I saw her light expression.

Maybe I didn't have to try so hard.

She set down some food that she had cooked, with some cutlery. I felt kind of odd, as she was the one doing all the work. But I didn't know what any of those things in the kitchen were.

We ate quietly. I was amazed how good a cook she was. It really was yummy.

After the meal, I knew I had to tighten my resolve. I stood up, and held her to me. She was shocked by the gesture, but she reciprocated it soon.

I swept her hair around her ear, and whispered to her.

"I love you, Kahoko"

She froze in my embrace. I knew that it might take a while, and I expected this. I mean, life isn't perfect. I know that.

I shortly released her. She was still in shock.

I gave her a lingering look, before I excused myself to head back to the mansion.

I don't have any regrets now.

|~-~|

I was shocked when Len-kun said that. I never expected that from him... and that he loved me.

I was insignificant before the concours. He never would've noticed me.

I looked at my violin in its red case.

And I knew what I had to do.

I quickly wore on a coat, and ran out the door.

I was able to see Len-kun, thankfully. I shouted his name, and ran towards him.

I'm embarrassed to say that I pretty much flattened him, because we fell to the ground...

I put my arms around him, and said it to his face.

"I love you, Len"


	15. A Piece of My Mind SPECIAL

It's finally the day. The day where I part from Kahoko, and Japan.

I look around at my new surroundings. The airport. I had a feeling that this would be the last memories I would ever have of it – standing here, feeling foreign, watching people rush by and hearing all sorts of announcements about check in, boarding, and the likes.

I felt bad that I didn't tell Kahoko when I was leaving. I wanted to leave gradually, I guess.

|~-~|

"Misa-san?"

A groggy Kahoko wakes up to find the famous pianist Hamai Misa around in her room, dragging her out of bed.

"Do you want to see Len off or not?"

Kahoko jerks awake when she hears his name, and looks at Misa.

"I'm coming."

|~-~|

I figure what I'll do is check my bags in early, and walk through the gates that I won't be walking out of. Anytime soon.

The check-in line seems to be quite long. It looks like I'll be waiting here for a while.

|~-~|

Kahoko ran out to the waiting car, Misa right behind her.

Both of them got in, and Misa ordered the driver to put his foot on the pedal and get to the airport as soon as he can.

Kahoko was nearly out of breath. To realise that Len-kun was going to leave without actually saying goodbye to her.

She looked straight ahead, but at nothing in particular.

She was going to show Len-kun a piece of her mind.

|~-~|

Finally, he got near the front of the queue. He looked behind him.

It seemed the queue was never ending for London.

He was heading to London before Vienna – that was what Miyaji had planned. He just went along with it.

He thought of Kahoko, and how most likely she'd be sleeping at this time.

He chuckled to himself, thinking of how cute she was when she slept.

He attracted quite a few odd stares, but he didn't really care. Kahoko was his, and would always be his.

|~-~|

They were finally at the airport. As soon as the car stopped in front of the terminal, Kahoko shot out, looking for a plane going to London.

Along the way, Misa-san had told her the flight number and where it was going.

Kahoko rushed to the check-in counter.

She saw Len-kun there.

And she breathed a sigh of relief.

|~-~|

Len was finally finished with the check-in girl. Holding just his violin in hand, he turned around.

And never expected to see what he saw.

|~-~|

She smiled as he recognised her standing there.

He walked over to her in a daze.

"Kahoko? Why are you...?"

She hit him on the arm. He winced.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving today? Do you think you go on slinking away like this, Len? Don't you understand how I feel when you don't tell me important things like this?"

His eyes widened as he heard all of Kahoko's words. Her look of disbelief made him want to reel back.

"Len, tell me how you would feel if I went away from you without telling you anything."

He thought about it.

"I... I'd feel sad. And I'd wonder why you never told me."

He looked at her. It didn't seem her mood was improving.

"Precisely. I'm feeling sad. I'm wondering why you never told me."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I couldn't say a thing. She would see through all my lousy excuses.

Ashamed, I didn't look at her at all.

|~-~|

Standing inconspicuously in a corner, I watched in amusement as Kahoko told Len off. She reminded me a lot of me, funnily enough.

I was glad that she was doing this. That Len really needs to understand that he needs to let people know what he's doing – especially those most important to him.

Otherwise he'll never open up.

|~-~|

I laughed, seeing Len's downcast face.

"I know it's not your thing, but do keep it in mind, please?"

He looked up at me.

"I will."

I smiled at him. It seemed like my plan of giving him a piece of my mind worked.

I thought to myself – _Misa-san is hiding around here somewhere, isn't she. Now... what do I do next..._

But before I could even begin to think of that, I heard a girl call Tsukimori's name.

I looked around, and tried not to look downcast as I saw who it was.

Miyaji.

|~-~|

"Are you ready to go?"

I wanted to slap my head with my hand. I had forgotten about her, with Kahoko.

I smiled.

"Ohh? And why is your friend here?"

Kahoko didn't smile at her.

I have a bad feeling about this.

|~-~|

I gritted my teeth. While I knew that I shouldn't blame Miyaji, I was not happy with her calling me "friend".

Len had seen the look on my face. And covered for me.

"I told her when I'd be leaving."

Miyaji raised her eyes.

"I never thought you were a telling person, Tsukimori-kun."

Len glanced at me. I wanted to poke my tongue out at him, but I felt that it probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"Well, you thought wrong."

|~-~|

I tried to not let it show on my face that I was mad another girl had gotten time with Tsukimori-kun. It was hard, though.

Especially when he was covering up for her.

I had a feeling I knew what was going on, but I didn't want to accept it. I never wanted to believe, for an instant, that this girl was more than a friend of his.

All my dreams of going overseas with Tsukimori-kun, and spending time with him – getting him to love me – went down the drain.

And I began to cry.

|~-~|

I was shocked as tears fell down Miyaji's face.

I was frozen as to what I should do. Should I comfort Miyaji?

I looked back at Kahoko.

Her eyes looked like they were blazing, she looked that angry.

I now understand what my mother meant when she said that women are scary people. When I look between Miyaji and Kahoko, I completely understood the sentiment.

|~-~|

I wiped my tears, as people began to look curiously at me.

"I thought... I thought that we could go places together. See the world together. Play together. Until recently, Tsukimori-kun, I had never found an equal for my playing. No one could match up to me. No one was good enough. Everything else sounded like rubbish. Until you."

I knew that I was blabbering, but I wanted to get this out. To understand for once and for all my position in his life.

"I... I wanted to fall in love with you, Tsukimori-kun"

|~-~|

I tensed up instantly as I heard the last line. I had never thought that Miyaji would be interested in him.

But, I had fallen for him for the same reason. Hearing Schubert's Ave Maria, and the beauty contained within that song. And the way he played it.

For me, he was so far away. In another world of his own.

Yet he fell in love with me. My music, on levels below his. I couldn't help but feel happy, deep down.

But I wanted an answer from Len first. And I wanted it now.

|~-~|

I took a deep breath as I began to compose my reply to her sudden confession.

"I'm sorry, Miyaji. I already have someone I love."

I looked at Kahoko as I said it, and smiled at her. I walked over to where she was and put my hands around her shoulder.

Miyaji's eyes widened.

"Is she... the one?"

I nodded.

"Yes, Kahoko is the one I love."

|~-~|

I felt so embarrassed, and yet so happy at the same time. Len actually saying it out loud, that he loved me.

Miyaji's expression when she looked at me was pure hatred.

I wanted to poke my tongue out at her, and say – _see, I'm the lucky girlfriend of Len Tsukimori_.

But I bit my tongue and my instinct. I didn't want to brag, in case Len didn't like it.

I just looked up at Len, and put one of my hands on top of one of his.

|~-~|

Deep breaths. I've got to take this easy.

Let's face it – I never expected I'd be dumped at the airport. I thought it was a match in heaven. Two violins that could match each other, that were so suited to playing together.

But I looked at Tsukimori-kun and his girlfriend exchanging glances.

They looked so happy, and I guess, deep down I was happy too. It meant that I could go on this trip and not have a single worry in the world.

But, for now, I need to take deep breaths.

Until I calm down.

|~-~|

Watching Mijayi breathing, I wanted to reach out to her. To tell her, _maybe we don't have to end things this bad_.

"We're still friends though, right?"

She looked at me with the weirdest look on her face. And raised her fist.

"We're violin rivals!"

She walked away from me, and into the check-in queue.

Which left Kahoko and me alone once again.

|~-~|

I looked at him, and smiled.

"It seems that she's a strong person."

I nodded back at her. Miyaji had ruined the good moment between us, and I wanted to have it back again as soon as possible.

We hadn't been able to go on a date. It didn't make me feel so good.

"Ohh, before I forget!"

My thoughts disappeared and I looked at her.

She held out her mobile.

"Please put your mobile number and email address in, Len! So that we can keep in touch!"

I smiled at her as she handed over her phone. I put my mobile and email address in, and held out the phone for her.

Before she grabbed it, I used my free hand to grab her palm and put it to my lips. And I kissed it softly.

She blushed.

I then put my mobile in her hands.

"Please do the same for my mobile."

She smiled at me and put in her details. I just got my phone safely back in my arms when I felt her hands on my face.

My eyes were wide in surprise as Kahoko moved her face closer to mine. Before I knew what was happening, she had kissed me.

|~-~|

The kiss was as I had imagined it. Soft, sweet, and lingering.

It felt like it was going to last forever. I opened my eyes slowly while kissing Len. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

Eventually, I heard over the PA.

"_All passengers for British Airways flight 6 to London Heathrow please make sure that you are fully checked in and ready to head to gate 16. Your flight is boarding in 15 minutes."_

Our kiss broke as we both heard the PA.

I looked at Len, who looked like he was in a trance.

"Something for you to remember me by."

|~-~|

Misa had decided it was finally time to say goodbye to her son. She and her husband walked up to the pair.

"Len, we wish you good luck on your journey, and hope that you keep in touch with us."

Len was shocked to see his parents.

"Mother. Father. What are you..?"

Misa looked at Kahoko, who looked back at her. Misa laughed.

"We're here to see you off, of course."

"Go do us proud, son. Wear the Tsukimori name with pride."

I looked at my father, who was beaming at me. I smiled in return.

I looked towards Kahoko.

"I'll definitely be in touch with you. I promise."

Kahoko nodded at me. I looked to the gate, and back at the three of them standing there. They all nodded.

I finally turned around fully, and walked off. As I headed towards the area for passengers, I looked back. They were all waving.

Sheepishly, I waved back at them.

|~-~|

Miyaji was already in the passenger area.

"I've been waiting for you, Tsukimori-kun."

I looked at the big airplane that was going to take me out of Japan.

I thought back to Kahoko, and how I finally had a chance to say goodbye to her.

_I'm finally ready for this_.

|~-~|

Someone was calling my mobile phone. I grabbed it, and answered.

"Moshimoshi"

The person on the other end of the line was Tsuchiura-kun.

"Hino."

"Tsuchiura-kun!"

"I heard that he's leaving."

I looked back towards the gates which he had entered.

"Yes, he has left."

I tried not to let tears fall down. I was happy for him. Really, I was. Yet I was also sad.

"That stupid Tsukimori... leaving you behind here. It sounds just like him."

I laughed. Trust Tsuchiura-kun to still have something against Len.

"But, it's alright. I'm right here for you. No matter what."

I smiled at no one in particular. I had Len's love and Tsuchiura-kun's kindness. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
